


Pre-wedding Jitters

by Styx_in_the_mud



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday Present, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is freaking out</p>
<p>A Birthday present for lizthefangirl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-wedding Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for [Lizthefangirl's](http://lizthefangirl.tumblr.com) birthday yesterday.

“Will, I can’t do this! I’m going to screw it up somehow, I know it!” Nico’s voice jumped up an octave, and he would have been embarrassed if he wasn’t so damn nervous.

Will gave him an unimpressed look as he sat on the bed in the middle of the ‘dressing room’

Nico ignored him in favor of pacing around the room.

“What were they thinking? I mean, how could this even seem like a good idea? I can’t do this! Why am I even in the wedding! Why not get Jason or Leo to do it? I’m the son of Hades for crying out loud!”

“So?”

“What?”

“So you’re the son of Hades, big deal. Your sister’s getting married. You’re expected to be at her wedding. Besides, Jason is Best Man, and Leo, really?”

“You’ve got a point” said Nico cracking a weak smile. Will counted it as win. “It’s just that it’s one thing to be at her wedding. It’s a completely different thing to be  _in_ her wedding.”

Ah. So that was it. Will sighed and patted a space on the bed next to him.

“Sit down, you’ll tire yourself out pacing like that. Doctor’s orders.”

Nico sat.

“Listen to me Nico. Frank trusts you. Hazel trusts you. Literally everyone who’s going to be in that room trusts you.” He put an arm around the other man “All you have to do is walk Hazel down the aisle. You’re not going to screw it up. You  _can’t_ screw it up”

“But what if-”

Will groaned and leaned in to give him a quick kiss

“You  _won’t_  okay. Now go check on Hazel, I bet she’s freaking out even more than you right now.”

Nico blushed, but smiled “Hazel? Freak out? Nah.”

Will grinned and gave him a light shove “Go on then!”

It was a much more composed Nico who walked his sister down the aisle, steadily and without a single misstep. Will caught his eye before he sat and flashed him a thumbs up. Nico grinned.


End file.
